


anything for a good cause

by tastybaby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ...maybe? honestly not really, A little splash of exhibitionism, F/M, Leon gets his chest waxed for a charity livestream, Post-Game, Sonia does it, Waxing/Hair Removal, and then they have sex, hoohoo! inquire within dear reader!, post-game spoilers, some stuff with nitrile gloves, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: Raihan had been deceptively professional about the whole thing--organizing a meeting for it via conference call, and sending the whole committee a link to a Sliggoogle Drive list of different monetary goals they’d set during the stream, and the rewards they’d provide when the donations reached each threshold. Things like50,000 poké: Kabu and Bea push-up contestor250,000 poké: baby photo slideshowseemed innocuous and lighthearted enough, but Leon could hear some snickering on the other end of the line, and found the source of it when he scrolled to the bottom of the list.1,000,000 poké: Leon chest wax on stream (MAIN EVENT!).
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Sonia/Leon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. 1 million

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this except that I didn't think I would be writing this fic, nor did I think I would be exposing myself so deliberately by writing this fic, and if you don't know what that means, that's fine, don't worry about it too much and enjoy the porn. All the waxing stuff is in CH1, and it is mildly horny, but if you're here for the porn go ahead and hit up CH2.
> 
> UPDATE: WE HAVE [FANART](https://twitter.com/watercups/status/1315484957767327744) NOW HOLY SHIT THANK YOU MER

Leon had always wanted to be a positive role model, so donating his time and his audience’s attention to charitable causes was never something he considered to be out of his comfort zone. In fact, he’d spent the better part of the year with his new agent trying to map out new ways to make the Battle Tower more accessible to all kinds of people, and offered to host charity events there quarterly. Being the former champion, he had friends in high places who would be happy to lend their spotlights for the cause, and when Raihan brought up the possibility of a charity livestream to subsidize tuition fees for applicants to Galar’s top training schools, Leon jumped at the opportunity to generate some revenue, “in any way he could help.”

Looking over the projected list of benchmark goals, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have used that exact wording. Raihan had been deceptively professional about the whole thing—organizing a meeting for it via conference call, and sending the whole committee a link to a Sliggoogle Drive list of different monetary goals they’d set during the stream, and the rewards they’d provide when the donations reached each threshold. Things like _50,000 poké: Kabu and Bea push-up contest_ or _250,000 poké: baby photo slideshow_ seemed innocuous and lighthearted enough, but Leon could hear some snickering on the other end of the line, and found the source of it when he scrolled to the bottom of the list. 

_1,000,000 poké: Leon chest wax on stream (MAIN EVENT!)._

Sonia, who was the main representative for the Training Academy Board, spoke up first, “Raihan, I think all of these would be really enticing to potential donors,” she began delicately, sounding so academic and business-minded that Leon almost didn’t recognize her voice. “Ahem, should all parties be willing to partake, that is.” 

The conference fell silent for a moment, but a rumble of quiet laughter broke that up. 

“Well, that’s what this meeting’s for,” Raihan explained, “if anyone isn’t feeling up to something, we can revise this.” 

There was a hint of a challenge in his voice that Leon picked up on, which he should know better than to fall for. He should have, but he didn’t, and he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge like that. It was the same voice that Raihan used when he was goading Leon to shotgun a beer with him, or climb up to the roof of the vault in Hammerlocke, or some other stupid, performative thing that he usually regretted.

But a million poké could do a lot of good for a lot of young trainers—and it was just hair, right? It would grow back.

“Looks good to me,” he responded, pointedly neutral. 

Raihan seemed pretty keen on speeding through the rest of the meeting after that, as if to finalize everything before Leon could change his mind, but Leon had already made it up.

* * *

  
  


Ultimately, it was Sonia who’d been elected to do the honors. “I’m the only one here with any regular waxing experience,” she spoke sweetly, lips turning up in a dark smile. “I got a lot of tips from the gal who does mine, so I think it’ll be fine.” 

Leon quirked a brow at that. Where was she even waxing? He’d never heard her talk about anything like that before, and she’d never been particularly shy about her beauty routine.

He didn’t realize he’d asked this out loud until Sonia’s smile turned coy, and she glanced at him over her narrow shoulder, ginger hair curling over her ear. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Leon admitted to himself with little resistance that, from whatever fire lit behind her eyes when he asked, he would very much like to know. But it was time for his bare chest to make its live debut, and so he followed her onto their little set and hopped up on the massage table that someone had set up for them. 

The rest of the trainers who hadn’t turned in early were seated on couches and bean-bag chairs behind them, enjoying various beverages with the labels peeled off or obscured, but all watching, amused, (with the exception of Kabu, who was still meditating over his defeat in the push-up contest). As usual, all eyes were on Leon. He shot Raihan a glare out of the view of the cameras, warning him to keep it clean, and then turned to face the lens again.

“Thanks to all you awesome, generous people out there who donated, we’re gonna be able to send 10 young trainers to the Pokémon Training Academy here in Wyndon,” he began. “That’s pretty incredible, if you ask me. So for everything you’ve done over the last twelve hours, the least I can do is treat you to what you’ve all been waiting for!” Raihan and Nessa cheered, leaning into each other like they were watching the big finale of an action movie. Sonia was already standing nearby, stationed by a table with a pot of what he assumed was the wax, and he winced when he heard her rip a test strip off the inside of her wrist.

“‘Kay, love, it’s a good temperature,” she suggested, which was just her way of reminding him to quit stalling at take his top off. Leon shifted, feeling everyone’s eyes, before slipping his t-shirt off over his head and draping it neatly over a chair. Sonia snapped on her gloves, and he flinched. She was looking _down_ at him, which had not happened since they were in their early teens, back when she’d hit her growth spurt early and outgrew him. But right now, he wasn’t imagining thirteen-year-old Sonia. He was looking at the grown woman watching him with a dangerous pleasure in her eye, twirling a fat popsicle stick in her fingers and brushing a gloved hand over his bare chest. On camera. Live. For thousands, if not more, to see. 

She laid the first strip, and the heat of the wax made him take in a sharp hiss between his teeth.

“Too hot for you?”

“It’s, uh, _wow,_ that’s warm.” He thought about the time that he’d gotten a little too close to a wild Litwick—he was picking wax out of his hair for the rest of the day. “It’s fine though.” 

Sonia’s hands felt firm and confident, pressing some sort of papery cloth thing on top of his chest and smoothing it over the wax. It almost felt good, but he was too busy thinking about the next step to enjoy it.

“How do you want me to do this? Count to three?”

“Just go for it.”

Sonia bit back a laugh.

“If you’re sure.”

He was, but he shouldn’t have been. Sonia ripped the strip off with a confident swipe, barely giving Leon time to yelp before she was pushing a gloved palm into his bare chest. He almost bucked against her, his body’s natural fight-or-flight reflex telling him to curl in on himself, but she was surprisingly strong. He watched with a morbid curiosity as she examined the strip she’d pulled and turned it toward him, revealing a pretty gross but impossible-not-to-look display of his...hair. That was his hair, stuck to the wax, and no longer attached to his poor, tortured chest. 

“I wanna see!” Nessa chimed, and Leon shifted in discomfort when Sonia actually _handed_ the thing to her.

Raihan was already leaping out of his seat to see what kind of damage had been done, and pointed directly at Leon’s chest with wide eyes.

“Mental,” he stated plainly, pointing at the now bare patch of skin on Leon’s chest. “You’re gonna look like you’re bloody sixteen again, mate.” Sonia chastised him for swearing, but he argued that it was past midnight, and the kiddies had all probably gone to bed at this point.

Leon tucked his chin in to peek at himself, and he wasn’t sure if it was turning pink because of the actual removal, or just because he was getting a bit flushed from all the attention on his body. Sonia was already laying the next strip. The heat of the wax made him shiver, and he was just kind of stuck staring at the ceiling while Sonia worked on him. He didn’t dare watch her, because there was no way he could keep his composure if she maintained any sort of eye contact with him. He didn’t realize how vulnerable something like this would leave him to literally everything and everyone around him, and Raihan and Nessa’s chittering was not helping, either.

Maybe it was just fatigue from being in front of a camera practically nonstop since this afternoon, yeah, maybe that was just getting to him. If he could tough this out, they would wrap up in the next 45 minutes or so, and then he could go to bed in the privacy of his apartment and not unpack why he was feeling so thrilled and sensitive as Sonia ripped the second strip of wax off his chest. He choked and swallowed an outcry, earning a supportive pat on the raw skin from Sonia. 

“You’re doing great.”

This continued in a cycle for another half hour. Sonia was by no means a trained professional, but she was confident, and a quick learner, and she started to pick up the pace to where she was laying strips practically two at a time. The novelty of passing around the strips to gawk at Leon’s hair eventually faded, for which he was grateful, but people were still actively watching him flinch and jump each time she pulled the strip away from him. 

Leon hadn’t anticipated what a high-touch experience this was going to be. Sonia had said something about direction of hair growth, which meant that she had to pet and stroke his chest to figure out which way to apply the wax each time, and she wasn’t the least bit shy about doing so. Under different circumstances, he would have really enjoyed this kind of attention—who didn’t like getting pet and fawned over?—but he was preoccupied by the tension of anticipating the hot wax smoothing over sensitive skin, and the stinging shock that sang up his spine every time she pulled it away. 

The worst part was, though, that he was starting to really enjoy himself. This repeating loop of her gently stroking his chest, an attentive crease in her brow, and then that hot, enveloping feeling of her pressing the wax into his skin, a deep breath, a sharp sting from the pull, and then the comforting pressure of her hand following it. Sonia said the pressure was supposed to help distract from the pain, but Leon mostly felt like she was pushing him back so that he didn’t leap off the table. He found himself testing her strength, pushing back up against her, but her palm was flat and solid against his chest each time. 

They made it into a little game by the end. He kept testing her, and she kept quickening the pace until he was practically panting, the rise and fall of his chest betraying a sheen of sweat that caught the light each way he moved. Every yelp and hiss he’d been pushing out of his mouth started to blend with laughter and a crooked smile, and although Sonia wasn’t grinning outright, he could see something in her eyes. He was about to make a comment about how much she was enjoying herself when he felt a particularly searing bit of wax layer over his nipple. His reflex was to curse, but he remembered that he was still live, and he bit the back of his hand and arched his back when she pulled the strip away. 

“Ow,” he punctuated, pulling his hand off his mouth.

“Don’t be a baby,” Sonia jeered, already dipping a fresh stick into the pot and preparing to spread it over the other side. Leon reached out to grip the side of the massage table he was laying on, fingernails digging into the faux leather upholstery. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Raihan draping an arm around Nessa to whisper something in her ear, to which she giggled and quirked a brow at him, incredulous. She was whispering back a _no way,_ and Leon wanted to hiss at them to _sod off._

“Should I take this, too?” Sonia asked clinically, but her fingers were skating over the trail of hair under his navel, down his stomach to the hem of his jeans. In that moment, Leon thanked every creator of this forsaken Earth that he had opted to wear something sturdy and restrictive like denim, rather than his usual shorts. She was practically fingering under the band of his boxers, under the guise of finding somewhere to lay the wax. Leon grit his teeth and begged his stupid body to remember the cameras and stop being so single-minded. 

“Might as well,” he allowed, betraying himself with the breathy crack in his voice. “Don’t leave me unfinished, Sonia.” Leon bared his teeth, still almost panting, and daring himself to make eye contact with her. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” She sang, whipping a strip away neatly from the base of his abdomen. It punched the air out of him, because that was _different_ , with denser hair next to a much more sensitive area, but her hand on him to soothe the sting was welcome, and he nearly let his mind wander about all the other ways he’d welcome her hands—off camera—before she was ripping away another one. He kicked his legs to avoid cursing again. 

“ _Wha-ha-hy_ are you enjoying this so much?!” he broke out in a feeble laugh, catching his breath as she painted one last strip to clean up what was left. Sonia looked at him pointedly, _knowingly_ , and he was her captive—she could betray him at any moment, because he was shifting his hips and gripping the table in ways not lost to her keen eye.

It was at this point that someone must have realized they were staring at each other in silence for a hair too long, because Raihan jumped up out of his seat to inspect Sonia’s work. 

“You’re in the wrong profession, Sonia,” he admired, reaching out to touch Leon’s tender, smooth skin before Sonia swatted him away with a stick. 

“I’m just detailed.” 

Leon squirmed. He had been laid out on his back like this for nearly an hour, the object of everyone else’s entertainment, and wanted to reclaim some of his dignity by sitting up. Sonia did not let him have it without protest, though, and she was polishing him with a damp cotton soaked in witch hazel. 

“Ah! That’s _cold!_ ” he protested, trying with little success to lean away from her stern hands. 

The end of the stream was finally here, and Leon slipped his shirt back on to breathlessly thank everyone for their support, and the remaining group of guests who had managed to stick around for this many hours toasted to the cause. Cameras turned off, the set dismantled, and people were packing up. Leon was distracted by how strange his shirt felt against his skin when Sonia swooped in behind him, bumping him with her duffle bag of supplies. 

“I didn’t want to do it online,” she began, “To spare you, but I have some remover oil in my room if you’ve got any residue. It won’t come off easy with a shower, otherwise.” 


	2. 1 on 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Here's your reward! Sorry in advance!

The dangerous thing about Sonia was how deceptively innocuous she sounded, but Leon could sense that she was inviting him back to her hotel room, which was charitable, because Leon had been trying to figure out a way to invite himself over since the first time she pressed his back into the table. 

“If you’re not too tired, I might have to take you up on that. I’m all sticky,” he replied in a falsely casual tone. Leon licked his teeth. There was no way he could keep up with her like this right now, but he was always up for a challenge, and there wasn’t any chance of him ending a long night without finding out what kind of prize waited for him if he did well enough.

Now that everyone was gone, she was looking him bottom to top with the same appraisal that someone would give a meal, and it was making him feel small in a way that he wasn’t ready to admit he wanted more of. He wasn’t sure if the appeal laid in her truly taking control like she was acting, or if he wanted to smear that poison-sweet smile off of her face and make her aware of _who_ she was sizing up. Either way, he wanted to do it within the walls of her hotel room, and she was blanketing all of her phrases with probable deniability, just in case anyone was listening. 

He had no doubt that they were being obvious, but he wanted more of those firm, confident hands on him, and he didn’t mind if he was making a show of getting just that. 

The monorail trip back to her hotel was quiet, as was the elevator ride, other than a few chance brushes of sleeves that kept him tense and on his toes for the duration. 

When he heard the lock click and they were inside, Leon let his hands find her waist, but she protested with her own, pushing on his shoulder. 

“Easy, tiger. We’ll get there, but I really do want to get that oil on you first.” 

“Been fantasizing about it?” His lips sought hers. She gave in for a moment, tasting his grin with the tip of her tongue, and punctuating it with a flash of teeth that tugged his bottom lip away from him. Not bad for a long-overdue first kiss. 

“I just don’t want to get sticky wax on me if I’m to be climbing all over you. Go lay down,” she grinned, and he was left no choice but to oblige. Leon peeled his t-shirt off again, much less worried about where it landed this time, and quirked a brow when Sonia was snapping on a pair of nitrile gloves again. 

“For your safety. All your follicles are traumatised right now, love.” He didn’t care to protest that, especially when his brain was hyper-focused on the slender curve of her fingers, and the enticingly clean way she poured a few pumps of oil onto two cotton rounds and nudged him back until his knees buckled against the edge of her bed. 

She did climb on top of him, not even bothering to shrug off her coat, and anchored her knees on either side of his hips. Again, she was looking down at him, and Leon couldn’t even begin to think of what the hell he planned on doing with his hands. The oil wasn’t as cold as the witch hazel, but it provided enough slip that Sonia eventually ditched the cotton and worked it into his skin with her gloves. Deft fingers kneading into his chest felt good, and he felt oddly taken care of. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he teased, but she grazed over his nipple again and pinched it, and he had to force his lip between his teeth to spare himself a whine. 

“Feels like you are,” Sonia let her weight shift just enough to bear down on his hips, humming, sounding satisfied. That was enough for Leon to find a place for his hands, and he slid them up her waist, just teasing up under the hem of that body-hugging knit top she seemed to always torture him with. The way the fabric stretched to contain the swell of her breasts had always caught his eye, but he figured that watching them from below like this was his new favorite angle. Sonia seemed to catch on to his ogling and sighed, leaning back to _finally_ shoulder off that big coat and slip her sweater off over her head. 

Leon couldn’t help but reach up to palm at her breasts, to which she faltered, but allowed. 

“Sonia, I really, really like playing this game with you,” he began, pushing his hips up against her slacks, “but I would really love to do something other than faff about with some oil on me.”

They were adults now, and didn’t have to tiptoe around things like ruining their friendship or, Arceus forbid, their parents finding out. They could release a little bit of sexual tension among friends and be mature about it, and Leon would be lying if he said he hadn’t been dreaming about what was under that sweater since he was fourteen. She seemed to have made a similar rationale in her mind, because she was slipping off her gloves and tossing them aside, kneading her hips into him, and dropping elbows on either side of his head to taste his mouth again.

His hands framed her whole back, whatever he could reach, and he let her in. She hummed against his mouth so sweetly that he couldn’t help but smile every time she bit his lip—which was a lot, it turned out. And she was moving down his neck before he knew it, and he was tugging lightly on that cute little ponytail that she loved to wear. 

Neither of them would be satisfied just rutting against each other like liepards, and so he wasn’t surprised when she growled against his ear, low, just above a whisper.

“You know what the tabloids say about you? And your affinity for the Hammerlocke nightlife?” Her thumbs pressed either side of his hips, manicured nails trailing lightly under the hem of his jeans.

“Slanderous nonsense, I’m just a glorified wingman for their local hero.”

“Oh? Do we have ourselves a virgin, Tom?” He couldn’t help but scoff at that, feigning offense.

“Being a wingman usually had its own perks.” With the tinge of possessiveness in her voice, he was expecting this to annoy her, but Sonia giggled and slid down his chest, kneeling at the foot of the bed to make a show of undoing his pants, and, in her own no-nonsense way of doing things, pulling his cock directly out of his boxers. She was pretty unceremonious about the whole thing, wrapping her lips around him without so much as a warning. He had to steady himself on his palms to keep from wavering when she curled her tongue against him, but eventually he had gained enough composure to card his fingers through her fringe. 

Still, getting a blowjob from a beautiful young woman was nothing to bat at, and Leon spoiled himself with a few shallow bucks upward and let his head fall back and to the side. He watched her through his lashes, mouth betraying him with shuddering groans and incoherent words of praise when Sonia’s tongue was laving over him, her smooth and beautiful lips giving way to the hard, debaucherous lines of his cock. Raihan must have been a poor influence on him, because he was inspired to take a photo, but held back. Another time, perhaps.

Eventually, she pulled away, and he couldn’t help but be a little pleased with the way she was rubbing her jaw. 

“Hey, that was great,” he offered semi-sarcastically, but mostly out of a loss for words.

“Been wanting to do that for ages,” Sonia obliged, and he wasn’t expecting her to be so transparent about it. 

“Yeah? Wanna talk about it?” Leon teased, helping her out of her slacks and coaxing her back onto the hotel bed. 

“Not particularly.”

“Fair enough.”

He should have figured that someone as type A as Sonia would be wearing a matching set of undergarments on a day-to-day basis, but it still came as a surprise to see the deep, berry shade contrasting with her fair complexion. The cut of the panties were classically high, with lace panels on the sides to help Leon fill in the blanks for what he had in store. He must have been ogling for a little too long, because now Sonia was smirking at him. 

“What about you? Anything you want to tell me, Mister Wingman?” She threw one leg around him, and they were laying side to side now, perpendicular to the pillows on the still-made bed. Given the theme of the evening, Leon was feeling charitable, and decided in a hormone-charged display of affection that it was time to do some unpacking. 

“When you walked off after our match that day,” he reached out to thumb the fabric care tag that was sticking out of the band of her bra. “I think about that, a lot. Used to wonder if I should've chased after you.” 

Sonia’s fierce eyes softened a bit, and she looked like she was trying to apologize, but Leon cut her off again, this time with a crooked grin.

“Didn’t stop me from rubbing myself raw after the first time I saw you wear your hair like this,” he twirled a lock of it around her finger, bracing himself for an outburst that didn’t come.

“Leon, I—”

“It’s been a lot, between the two of us, huh?”

“...Yeah.” 

“But we’ve both been working for twelve hours.” Leon’s gaze drifted past her. He didn’t know exactly where he was going with this, but he was worried he’d pushed it a little too far. Sonia hooked her arm around his shoulder and pulled herself closer to him, breathing warm and sweet against his cheek.

“Let’s discuss it in the morning, love,” her voice came in velvet tones, and he wasn’t about to deny a request like that. 

He found her lips again, but it was slower, and a lot more vulnerable. She was curling into him now, and instead of fighting to get on top of him, Sonia seemed a lot more content with just laying at his side. That was really all the go-ahead he needed to throw and arm over her back and mess with the hooks in her bra (until she eventually giggled and removed it for him).

He was content to play with her breasts for a while, kneading into them and dragging his lips and tongue wherever he could get away with. He started to flick and tease one of her nipples, but she pulled away, wincing. 

“Too sensitive. You gotta warm me up before you can do that.” That seemed fair to him. 

His mind wandered and so did his hands, hooking a finger down the side of her panties, and she shimmied out of them without much protest. He was, however, pretty shocked when she took him by the wrist and lapped at his middle finger playfully, and pushed his hand between her legs. Again, not a request he was keen on denying.

With her leg up on him like this, she was easy to reach, and he could stroke little circles around her clit without much trouble. Her skin was slick and smooth, and he wondered if this is what she meant by having waxing experience. By the third or fourth shaky moan he’d drawn from her, the curiosity was too much to bear, and he ducked under her leg and coaxed her onto her back to take a look. 

“Ta da!” Sonia giggled, parting her knees for him. Leon had no problem with pubic hair—in fact, he usually preferred his partners had at least _something_ , so that they didn’t look like a child, but there was something unbearably hot about seeing Sonia completely bare, save for a neat strip of hair at the top of her pubic mound. _Type A,_ he thought to himself, _of course she’s got some sort of special grooming schedule for this._ It was cute, though, and he couldn’t resist the temptation of running his tongue along her. It seemed to garner a good response from Sonia, and he got to work.

Immediately, her pretty little almond-shaped nails were scratching at his scalp, and she was squirming in such a delectable way, that he would have licked his lips if he wasn’t already occupied. 

“ _Leon,_ please, you’re killing me, use those hands of yours, for Arceu— _oh!_ ” she cried, and he was more than happy to oblige. She received him without resistance, and it wasn’t long before Leon could switch his tongue out for a deft thumb and take some time to watch her threads come loose. Having her buck up into his face felt great, and her hands in his hair felt even better, and he was almost so caught up in his daydream that he missed her choking out a request to slow down. She inched away from him, closing her legs, and it would have been cause for alarm if she wasn’t smiling. 

“Whew, I need a break. I _so_ do not want to come yet,” she sighed, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him. 

“You were close?” Leon asked with genuine curiosity.

“Almost,” she said with little fanfare, "but don't you think it would be more fun to save that for a little later?"

“Mm, yes ma’am.” 

She sat up enough to watch him, stroking herself lazily, and he once again felt that odd rush of shame and arousal at being watched by her. Sonia looked like she wanted to eat him again, and even though they’d already made it this far, his cock was twitching with anticipation over what could possibly come next. 

Fully disrobed, he climbed back on top of her, rutting uselessly against her soft thigh. He surprised himself when it made him grunt, and she trailed her nails over the muscles in his back. She, in turn, surprised him when she reached down to give his backside a squeeze.

“ _Fantastic,_ this one,” she appraised. He was pretty proud of being able to squat 64 kilos, but he didn’t want to bore her with exactly how he’d carved it out. Leon figured a thank you would suffice. 

Her hands made their way around his thighs, and further up into him, until he realized that she was teasing his hole, and he jumped.

“Sorry, I should have asked,” she whipped her hand away.

“No, it’s,” he paused. Fingering was something he’d really only explored on his own, and maybe one random hookup that he didn’t quite remember, but it was not really something he had been prepared for. But Sonia was a long-time, trusted friend, and also someone who had been looking pretty sexy with those nitrile gloves on a little while ago…

“You can, but,” Leon briefly had to sigh into her chest to regain himself, and his voice came out meek and reserved, “can you, can you put one of those gloves on?” 

She pulled him up for a kiss, and peppered a few more on his nose and forehead. 

“Of course, love. Sit tight.”

Leon rolled over onto his stomach, reaching to grab a pillow and bury his face in it. His heart was pounding like he was _excited,_ as if they hadn’t been messing around for a good amount of time this evening already. He heard her fiddling with something in her bag, the heavy zipper of the duffle cutting through the steam in the room, and eventually she was climbing back onto the bed, kneeling next to him. He felt a gloved hand on one of his glutes, and the telltale sound of a bottle of lube popping open. 

“You brought _that_ with you?” he peered over his shoulder, and shivered at the sight of Sonia slicking up a finger. 

“I bring it every time I travel. That, and a pack of—what, did you think you were the only one messing around with the locals when you went out of town?” She teased, and pressed her finger tip gently against him. Leon gasped, parting his legs a bit and keening back into her. Her other hand rubbed his back in soothing, open-palmed sweeps. 

It felt good, having her intrude on him like this, but he was glad he could duck into the pillow and groan whenever it was too much to look over at her. She seemed pretty focused, but knuckle by knuckle, she was getting through, and eventually she was able to fuck into him without too much friction. Leon balked at himself when he let out a real, shuddering groan and pushed back against her hand. She cooed and reached down to kiss the small of his back.

“You like that?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you want more?”

“Not yet, but I need to jerk off before this hard-on kills me.” Humping the duvet wasn’t doing him any favors.

They paused to reposition, Leon rolling over onto his back to touch himself, and Sonia seemed to pull a condom out of nowhere. _For later_ her eyes told him, and he was happy to wait. 

He’d spent so much time with his eyes twisted shut that he hadn’t noticed when Sonia had started rocking into her free hand, watching him squirm and gasp from her finger inside of him. He was pulling her down to kiss her again, but they couldn’t keep their lips together, moaning into each other’s mouths between strokes of tongue and teeth. _I want you,_ he breathed, and she let out a long, wanton sigh that had him feeling around for the condom she’d laid out.

She quietly disposed of her gloves, and just as he’d had time to pinch and roll the condom on, she was sliding onto him with a hand on her breast. He reached up to cover it.

“Sonia—you’re beautiful, I—you—” he stammered, trying to match the roll of her hips with his own. His name left Sonia's mouth, among other things, and if he wasn’t so dumbstruck, he would have loved to hear it, but she was bouncing in his lap and Leon was losing his mind over it.

She was watching him from up there, her hair slipping undone from all the pulling and movement, and absolutely lavishing in his cock. Leon had to bite back a cry when she reached down to touch herself, because the added sensation meant she was tightening around him, and he wanted— _needed_ to feel more of that. For the first time, Leon spotted the bathroom mirror that faced them, and he had a brand new fantasy that was begging to be fulfilled. 

“You should see how good you look right now,” he growled, and grabbed her hips to hold her steady to snap into her. 

“Yeah? Mm, why don’t you show me?” She flashed her teeth. 

Leon pulled her away and got to his knees, pointing her at the mirror that seemed to frame the bed perfectly, and resumed from behind. He had an arm looped back up around her chest again, and a firm grip on her hip to keep her in place, and Sonia wailed. She really did look great, propped up like that for him, reaching to touch herself and tighten around him until he felt like she was about to push him out from the pressure alone. 

It was too much for him, and between the way she was killing him with her voice, and what he saw in that mirror, and the pressure around his cock, Leon pressed his head against the nape of her neckand flooded his condom, trembling, and barely able to keep a hold on Sonia. His whole body tensed, and then softened, but he wasn’t about to leave her to finish on her own. He dispensed of his rubber and was back to support her again, sliding his legs under her so she was kneeling in his lap.

“What do you need?” he asked, sleepy, and seeking to meet her gaze.

“Your mouth. Anywhere. I don’t care where.” 

Thumbs massaging circles in her hips, he cooed at Sonia and ran his tongue along her nipples again, this time met with much less resistance, if any. She got a little louder as he took one into his mouth, her fingers still working over her clit with a rabid ferocity, when she tensed, shuddered, and grabbed his head, lips pressed to his temple, stifling whatever scream she wanted to let out. And then, like some sort of fantasy creature, Sonia softened and melted into his arms, panting and laughing and smiling.

“Leon, what kind of trouble did we get into this time?”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, satiated, pleased, and savoring her company.

“I think we could’a done a lot worse.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

“I know we agreed to wait until morning, but,” Leon nosed up her neck to her chin and pulled away, seeking conference in her eyes. “This whole, I—I don’t want you to think this was just another romp for me.” Sonia laughed and snaked her arms around his waist, kissing him, and pulling away to speak against his lips.

“Obviously not, you dolt. No one fucks like that for just _anybody._ ” 

“Glad to hear it. Let’s get some sleep.” 

  
They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow, as it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the pokemon currency is called, and I don't know if I used any of the slang correctly LMAO... I haven't written fic, much less PUBLISHED fic in like, uhh, at least 5 years, but here I am, world! I hope you, the 1 person reading this, enjoyed it, and thank you for hyping my ass up on twitter while I was begging for attention. Bye!!


End file.
